


How do I describe it? I’m in Love

by livingwithit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fukuroudani, High School, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, POV Bokuto Koutarou, Romance, Slow Burn, haikyu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithit/pseuds/livingwithit
Summary: Akaashi Keiji went through middle school as apathetic and entirely uninterested is anything to do with romance or love. No one could catch his eye, and no one could impress him.After graduating middle  school and starting at Fukurodani Academy though, things began to change .
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 35





	How do I describe it? I’m in Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a more major fanfic! I love Bokuaka as a ship and their dynamic is just so beautiful so I decided to write about their love story
> 
> Mostly fluff and comfort although I do plan of incorporating some angst
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, please please please leave any comments or constructive criticism! That way I can grow as a writer and make this fic the best it can be

**Chapter One**

  
When Akaashi was younger, he had never given the idea of “love” any thought. It was just an insignificant concept or a common emotion. One of the thousands of other experiences undergone by nearly every creature to exist. There was no significance to love, it was just a feeling. So why does everyone make such a big deal about it?

“Don’t you at least want to get to know her Akaashi?” One of his classmates in middle school had once asked him in regards to a pretty looking girl in their class who’d recently confessed to Akaashi. Akaashi, of course, had no interest in her as anything more than a mutual. But from her confession, he could tell that she wanted him as something more. “That would just be misleading.” Akaashi replied. “I don’t share the same interest in her that she does me” 

He’d always had apathy towards these half-hearted expressions of love, finding all the recognition he received for it a nuisance.

“I’ll go talk to her now and respectfully decline.”

Akaashi was used to this. He had grown up with the great amount of unwanted attention he got for his appearance and calm, suave manner that many girls, and even some boys found attractive. So naturally, he was also used to declining many confessions and invitations to go out on dates with admirers. 

No one had ever caught Akaashi’s attention either. While his friends in elementary and middle school would fixate and preoccupy themselves with girls who they found attractive or ‘special’ and chase after them in pursuit of love, Akaashi would merely just observe, not completely understanding what seemed to fuel their obsession with finding someone else to fall in love with. He never thought the idea of being in a relationship with another person plausible. Akaashi had never shared any interest in anyone and no one had ever shared a genuine attraction to him for the person he was, for he never let anyone get close enough to him to see him for his true self.

What was unexpected though, was how all that changed once he graduated from middle school and joined the boys Volleyball Club at Fukurodani Academy. 

Let’s just say those golden eyes caught Akaashi off guard.

* * *

Thunder rumbled from overhead clouds that veiled the stars, and the roar of the rain which glowed with the florescent light of passing buildings, filled the city streets.

“Please step out of the rain Bokuto-san.” Akaashi asked, holding out an umbrella to Bokuto, who was playfully dancing under the rainstorm, seemingly in awe of the falling droplets. “You’ll catch a cold.”

A gentle laugh came easily from Bokuto as he stopped and stood still for a moment. He tilted his chin slightly, up towards the sky with a bright grin adorned across his face and inhaled the cool air around him, catching raindrops on his lips. Bokuto then looked back at Akaashi, his golden eyes flashing as lightning spread throughout the dark sky, his grin unfaltering.

“Alright ‘kashi.” Bokuto replied with obedience despite the fact that Akaashi technically was his underclassmen. “The rain is just so nice and refreshing! Especially after that awesome spiking practice we just had!” He took the umbrella from Akaashi who was already holding up his own, and walked beside him as they made their way home.

It was late. The rest of the Fukurodani Volleyball Club members had left a good couple of hours before them but as always, Bokuto insisted that Akaashi should stay back and set for him so he could practice spiking for a little while longer. Even though Akaashi had only just joined the club a couple months ago when he started highschool, he’d already grown used to Bokuto and his great enthusiasm and passion he possessed towards Volleyball. Of course because of Bokuto’s abundance of passion for the game, Bokuto could also get very worked up and break down which had led to Akaashi already becoming exceptionally well trained in decoding Bokuto’s thoughts and emotions in order to aid him over the short period of time he’s known him.

Akaashi had stayed back with him like this so often now that Bokuto walked home with him almost everyday. 

They made their way though Tokyo in silence for a while, Akaashi taking the refreshing lack of a chatty Bokuto as a chance to relax for a bit. Although since this was Bokuto, the silence was soon broken.

Through the street, the wind continued to howl and the clouds still rumbled. Akaashi noticed that Bokuto was becoming fidelity, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck and his gaze never stayed in one direction for more than a few seconds. From this, Akaashi had deduced that Bokuto wanted to ask him something. Most likely something that was embarrassing for him. Akaashi took in a deep breath and sighed, preparing himself for what he knows will be a bizarre conversation as usual. “What is it Bokuto?.”

A few moments of silence passed.

Bokuto then turned his head to face Akaashi, who then gave himself the task of keeping an eye out for anything Bokuto could trip on while his attention was diverted from where he was walking.

“Well, it's just that… well, you see agaasshi...” Bokuto seemed to be choking on his words. “Spit it out Bokuto.”

“Right, right... Well, I was just wondering, since our midterm exams are coming up next week and you that… well you know I’m pretty much hopeless with school stuff.” His cheeks became lightly dusted with crimson as he struggled with those last few words. “Yes Bokuto. I’m fully aware of your struggles.” Akaashi replied, trying to keep his slight amusement of Bokuto’s embarrassment at his intelligence, or more accurately lack thereof, to himself for Bokuto’s sake.

This made Bokuto pout like an upset child. His thick eyebrows furrowed and he stuck his tongue out mockingly at Akaashi in protest. Still he carried on. “I was wondering if you could maybe help me study a bit? I made a promise to my parents that I’d try harder to get better grades this year since they weren’t too impressed with last year’s… And I know that you’re only a first year and probably have to do your own studying, but you seem pretty smart and I'm too embarrassed to ask the others in my year and- ``''Bokuto stop.” Akaashi cut in to keep Bokuto from rambling on any further. “It’s okay Bokuto. I’ll help you study.”

Akaashi could practically see the wave of relief wash over Bokuto through the dim shafts of street light. His eyes glinted in the same way they do the moment he steps on the volleyball court. Bokuto gave Akaashi a thankful grin and threw his arms up above his head in victory, almost throwing his umbrella away in doing so.

“You’re the best Akashi!” Bokuto exclaimed before letting out a laugh that made him seem as though he was glowing with warmth.

“It’s Akaashi.” Akaashi replied, but couldn’t help but to let out a shy laugh of his own. “And don’t mention it. Apart from practice I’m free for the rest of this week, plus it will give me a chance to study for the exams myself as well.”

The rest of their walk home through the still heavy sheets of rain was brisk since neither of them were fond of the idea of walking in the rain for too long. They got to Akaashi’s place first, Bokuto’s only a couple streets further. “So how about tomorrow Bokuto?” Akaashi asked as he shook water from his umbrella.

“Tomorrow for what?” Akaashi sighed at Bokuto’s poor memory. “To study for the exams remember Bokuto?”

“OOOOHhh right! Tomorrow's perfect ‘kashi!” Bokuto replied with his usual enthusiasm. “We can go to my place after practice! You can even stay for dinner if you’d like.”

“Sounds great Bokuto.” A gentle smile found its way to Akaashi and the two boys said their goodnights. Akaashi stayed under the porch and watched for a few seconds as Bokuto turned around and continued walking, faintly humming a tune to himself. Akaashi could hear the joy in his voice and see the lightness in his steps. 

Upon this uplifting scene, Akaashi let Out a half-hearted sigh at the utter simplicity of Bokuto's mind. In awe of how this coil dbe the same boy who can hit a volleyball with such beautiful precision and strength despite only being a 2nd year. 

Akaashi made his way inside, eager to relax, a feeling which he found he had started to desire frequently ever since meeting Bokuto and facing his ever-lasting energy. But in dispute if all this, as he swung the front door open, Akaashi’s smile widened just a tiny bit at the lingering feeling of Bokuto’s company, and he made his way inside.


End file.
